Shino's Ladybug
by TeenageConspiracy
Summary: Shino and Kara have been friends for a few years now. Both share the same feeling for each other but don't show it. How will their relationship change when Kara gets a dangerous mission. Rated just in case. When I type I don't really think. Shino/oc


"Naruto, you don't have to run." I say to Naruto as her runs to Ichiraku's for ramen.

"Come on Kara. I'm hungry." They hyper orange wearing teen in front of me replies. I just softly chuckle. We reach the ramen house and see Kiba and Shino. Naruto sits next to Kiba while I sit next to Shino.

"Hey Shino."

"Hey Kara." We sit in a comfortable silence because I'm to shy to continue the conversation. I like him and don't get me wrong I've had full conversations with him, but occasionally I just stay silent for fear I'll say something I regret. Shino and I have been good friends for a few years now so sitting in silence is nothing new. Absent-mindedly I start twirling my mid-back black hair that contrasts with my green eyes.

"Kara, come with me."

"Yes, Sara-sensei." I give the boys and good-bye smile and run to catch up with my sensei.

"You have a mission." She says with a blank expression.

"Don't you mean 'we' have a mission?" My squad only consists of my sensei and myself. I guess you could say I'm the prodigy of the Fujita clan. I'm a Genin but have the skill of an Anbu. I just haven't gotten around to taking my exams, but sometimes get Anbu missions.

"No Kara. This mission is just for you. Assigned by the Council." My grandfather is in the Council. I wonder why they assigned whatever this mission is to just me. We reach the Hokage's office and I notice he has a sad expression.

"Kara. I'm sorry but the Council has assigned you to offer a treaty to the Mist."

"But, sir, why do I have this mission. I'm only a Genin."

"You have the skill of an Anbu member though. Other then that I'm not sure why they assigned it to you. Just be careful. The Mist has been our enemy for a long time and the thought of being Allies might upset them. You're mission starts tomorrow at noon."

"Yes sir." I bow, shocked, and leave with my sensei.

No one's P.O.V~

"The Hokage just informed me the girl was given the mission."

"Councilman Fujita, why did you want to assign this mission to your granddaughter?"

"Yes, Hikuru, why would you? This treaty could anger them to the point it would mean death for the messenger."

"I have my reasons."

Kara's P.O.V~

"Kara, wait up." I turn to see Naruto, Kiba, and Shino. "What did Sara-sensei want?"

"She took me to the Hokage who gave me a mission."

"What kind of mission." Kiba says standing to my left.

"I have to present a treaty to the Mist." All four of us stop in front of the training grounds.

"Why would they give a sixteen year old a mission like that. If the Mist get angry they might kill you." Shino says, Although I wish I could see his expression.

"That's just about what I asked. Only the Council knows why I'm going."

"When do you leave?" Kiba asks and we start walking again, going to the training grounds.

"Tomorrow and noon."

"Well then, how about we spar for awhile. You never know, more training might help on you mission." Naruto suggests pairing up with Kiba.

"Hopefully I won't have to fight." I mumble to myself.

After a hour of sparring with Shino we decided to stop. I've always had an issue getting around his insects. It's not like I'm scared of bugs it's just I'm more of a close combat type of person and his insects make that hard.

"I'm going to head home guys and get ready for my mission. I'll see you guys before I leave." I wave bye and head home.

The Next Morning~

It's now eleven fifty-five and I'm at the front gates. Kiba said this morning, when I ran into him, that him, Naruto, and Shino would meet me here before I left. I look around but don't see them at all. I stare and my watch and wait. About a minute is left before I have to leave. I wonder why they're not here? And I wonder why I have this ominous feeling. The minute hand soon hits twelve and I take one last look around before leaving the village.

Few Days Later- Mist Village~

"So the Leaf has sent a treaty. And a little girl to deliver it. What is your name?" The Kage asks.

"Kara Fujita." The Kage smirks and a man with pale skin and long black hair comes out of the shadows.

"So he really did send me his granddaughter."

"Orichimaru. What is the meaning of this?" I ask as I reach for my kunai pouch.

"Your grandfather is an old friend of mine and thought I could use you."

"What are you talking about?" As soon as those words left my mouth something hard hit the back of my head sending me unconscious.


End file.
